megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Survivor - Gin Route
Song Of Hope is one the Endings to Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor. In this ending path, the party and the Protagonist attempt to remove all Demons from Tokyo, thus ending the lockdown. It can be obtained by talking to Gin on Day 6, provided that Haru is alive. In the final battle and ending Babel will return to the demon world along with all demons, including Black Frost if he's in the party. Gin Route Requirements *Haru must be alive. When prompted by Yuzu if you want her to remind you about Haru you must agree. When the time comes Yuzu reminds you, go save Haru or she'll die. *Investigate the Server and the Shomonkai as you continue the story. You'll also end up learning about Aya, the Sequencer, and Haru's song along the way as an added bonus. *At one point you will run into Azuma and after speaking to him he will agree to gather Naoya's stuff from Naoya's apartment for you to retrieve later. *Eventually you'll be given the option, if you've been doing the other requirements, to help Gin find a lead on Aya, help/encourage him to pursue the lead. *Later on return to Azuma to get the codes from Naoya's apartment from him for Atsuro. *Having helped Gin he will eventually confront Azuma alone, help him or he will die. *Speak to Atsuro who ends up discovering more about the server through the codes. Note: You must speak to Atsuro about the codes he got from Naoya's apartment "BEFORE" you fight Naoya. *Follow Gin around, when the option appears, then join him as he meets with Amane for a talk. *Speak with Gin afterward, Haru will be there as well as the plan is finalized. *At the End of Day 6, if you've met all the other requirements, talk to Gin and agree to aid Haru and him. Route The next day the group decides to meet with Haru and speak with Amane afterward. Before leaving to meet with Haru they will be stopped by Black Frost, if previous conditions to recruit him were met, who will ask to join the party while claiming to be a samurai. Midori is glad to see him and Atsuro wonders on the irony of a demon helping them get rid of all demons but welcomes Black Frost. Gin though sets it straight that Black Frost is not a Samurai. Arriving at Nippon Bugeikan the group encounters Haru who isn't finished and will require a few more hours. Before they decide to meet up with Amane they're stopped by Izuna who warns them that deadline has been pushed up to 13:00 now due to how widespread the comps have become. When Izuna leaves Haru decides to work harder/faster on her end and leaves the rest to the Protagonist. Gin remarks that Haru has changed vastly since yesterday as Atsuro urges everyone to hurry to meet with up Amane. Gin informs Amane that the song still needs a bit of work and that the deadline is moved up. Amane, controlled by Remiel, is not phased and instead explains that before anything can be done the Protagonist must become the King of Bel so that they may face Babel who was stolen away by Belberith who had tricked the Shomonkai into transferring Babel to the Demon World. The reason for this was so that Belberith could force Babel to manifest and challenge it. However due to the War for the Throne of Bel, Belberith hasn't decided to challenge Babel yet as until he assumes the Throne of Bel he isn't ready to become King and obtain Babel's power. Thus to get to the server the Protagonist must win the War for the Throne of Bel to prove his worth. In addition to that, the party must also defeat the Four Devas to take down the barrier separating the human and demon worlds, allowing them to reach Babel to command it to remove the demons from this world. With the barrier down, a portal opens over Roppongi Hills, allowing the party to access the demon summoning server and infuse Haru's song with it, but due to these circumstances, only the King of Bel can do so. The group meets up with Izuna who is surprised to see them. Atsuro asks Izuna to get Fushimi so they can talk, she agrees. Soon enough he shows up and asks why they wanted to see him. The Protagonist fills Fushimi in on the plan, at first he's shocked but eventually decides to believe what is being said. Fushimi understands that the Protagonist may be able to remove all demons and wants to send an order to the SDF to abort the Final Option. If anything that order will confuse the SDF and buy the group time though Fushimi cannot guarantee anything. Fushimi acknowledges that if they survive he will be made to answer for this order, however he's willing to do what he must to help the Protagonist succeed. Though he does apologize that he isn't able to do more to help out. Atsuro tells him that he shouldn't be sorry and that even though they don't want to die they cannot endanger those outside the lockdown. Fushimi is impressed that the group isn't a bunch of children after all but actually pretty mature, he's glad to know them. Fushimi calls over Izuna and tells her that since she has a comp she should go join her power to the Protagonists group. With that Izuna joins the group and Amane urges them all to move along. Yuzu takes a moment to wonder if Haru is finished with her song, Gin tells that Haru is most likely done and is bored silly while she waits for them. The group arrives to check up with Haru to see how far she has progressed with setting everything up. Haru though isn't quite finished just yet. When prompted Haru reveals that the track that Aya left behind is broken up and must be put back together first. However, this is complicated due to the most important parts being missing at this time. Gin tells Haru she can tell them what the issue is, Haru tells Gin that a file wouldn't open and would only flash a "Data Corrupt" error. Upon hearing this Yuzu tells Atsuro to get to work on fixing it as he's very good at this stuff. Atsuro declines as he lacks a power source to even boot up his laptop. Yuzu wonders what they can do, the Protagonist of course sets things in motion to remedy this issue. Haru still says it's impossible but Gin refuses to give up just yet without even trying. Despite this Haru refuses to budge as she says Aya was a genius and no one could match her, Gin tells her that Aya said that one day Haru would end up outshining her. Haru though believes he's just lying to comfort her. Gin though reveals why Aya stepped down as vocalist. Haru believed that it was because Aya hurt her throat but Gin says that was a lie which Haru soon figures out that the real reason was so that Haru could sing. This of course makes her break down a bit as she says that Gin is just lying to her still. Gin lays down the law and smacks sense into Haru as she's the only one that can unlock the song Aya left for her. Gin begs Haru not to give up, Haru calls him a big softie. However, his words touched her and she agrees to try once more though she cannot be held accountable for anything that happens. Gin is surprised but Haru says that it was Gin that told her to do it in the first place. Just than Haru comments that the rhythm sounds like the first song she wrote which in turn grants her a realization - this song she has is the first song she wrote after all when Aya was teaching her! Gin remembers that song as well and says how excited Aya was over how gifted Haru is when it came to songwriting and if it was arranged well than it would be better than Aya's own songs. Haru comments that this is her song and that she nearly missed it due to how well the arrangement was. Haru takes a moment to be happy that Aya finished her song so well. With this knowledge Haru can not finish the song all on her own after all. Gin is impressed and asks Haru if she now believes that Aya acknowledged Haru's own talents which causes Haru to sob. Gin asks Haru, as she's crying, if she can still do it with Haru giving a "Hell yeah!" and that he best just watch her. Gin remarks that Aya is inside Haru and that Haru doesn't need to find Aya anymore and should just focus on her own music from here on out. Haru tells Gin that there's been enough speeches as she has much work to do now. Of course this will take time so Haru tells them to run a long ahead of her and that she'll catch up. Amane agrees and tells Haru that they're headed to Roppongi and for her to come to the hills when she's finished. Haru says she will be there, they just need to hold out til than. Haru also tells Amane not to call her Harusawa for she is Haru the lead singer of D-VA! Amane laughs and believes that the song is in great hands as they head out to Roppongi. There everything will be decided as the final battle draws near. Protagonist motivates everyone before they leave. Arriving that Hills tower Amane comments that it's like a modern day Tower of Babel. Upon reaching the highest floor of this tower they'll be able to reach Babel. Before they can do anything Gin remarks that they first have company that needs to be dealt with, he also comments that he never wants to be this popular with demons ever again. As the party beats Belzaboul and prepares to ascend the Hills building, Fushimi reveals that he gave the order to abort the Final Option! Turns out it works, the operation is in chaos but at most it'll give them 90 minutes before order is restored. Protagonist can say that's enough or it's better than nothing. Atsuro agrees, plenty of time! Fushimi scolds Atsuro, after all he cannot even promise them those 90 minutes. whatever the case Fushimi has done all that he can and leaves the rest to all of them. They have until 14:30 to settle everything or the Final Option commences. Atsuro understands and tells Fushimi to leave it to them! Gin is glad they have a little more time, even if it isn't much, so they need to head out! After defeating Belberith at the top of the building, Haru thanks them for waiting as her song is ready. The protagonist then uses his power of Bel to call Babel forth. Atsuro notes that they need to escort Haru to the central control panel to upload her song and allow her performance to begin. As the upload commences, Babel acts up, demanding that the party fight and defeat it if they want to control it. Once Babel is defeated, demons from all across Tokyo - and the player's party - begin to vanish - including Black Frost, if he is a playable leader at this point. However, Babel does not disappear, assuming its King's Gate form and demanding the protagonist show his power. With nothing but their skills set by their COMPs, the party moves forth and defeats Babel. Babel then complies with the protagonist's command to leave the human world for good. Everyone is back to a restored Hills Tower as if nothing had happened. Yuzu asks if they succeeded or not. Amane tells her that Babel is returning to the demon realm... So the peril has been averted. Atsuro is the first to cheer and congratulate the Protagonist for succeeding on accomplishing the impossible. :And so Babel was destroyed. Though only a few knew the truth, people could sense that the malicious presences had disappeared. :That evening, the Tokyo lockdown that lasted seven days was finally lifted. :Those who survived were grateful to be alive, and eventually they turned to mourning the victims. :The Government announced that the incident was a mass hallucination caused by gas leaks. Those who claimed to have seen demons were unable to prove it. :With the demon summoning server gone, the altered COMPs ceased to function. After the incident, the protagonist receives an email on their COMP, which should no longer be functional: Category:Devil Survivor